Stepping Forward
by Lin-Dragon-Dreyer
Summary: A few months after the GMG, Lucy has been feeling down because of her lost battles. Finally deciding to stop moping around after being pulled aside by her spirits after a failed solo mission, she decides to ask Master for a trip to Tenroujima Island to train. However, in order to go there she must be accompanied by a S class mage. Doing this, she discovers something new.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Guild**

 **Lucy's POV:**

It had been about 2 months after the GMG and I was still moping around.

I knew my battle with Flare would have had a different outcome if it had not been for Flare threatening Asuka and Raven Tail cheating.

However, in the Naval Battle with Minerva, I was completely helpless once she took my keys. I don't even remember what happened after the first few punches and magic hits, let alone being taken to the infirmary afterwards.

Then, during the fight against the Garou Knight, Uosuke, it wasn't until both I and Yukino had our keys that we could do anything. Arcadios was almost burned alive once he had saved us both and, had Horologium and Loke not shown up, we would have lost both him and the battle.

Then again, when my future self sacrificed her life for mine in the confrontation between future Rogue and us. I couldn't even protect her.

And although I knew that, along with my new friend Yukino, we had closed the Eclipse gate, I still felt disappointed in myself.

It had finally been enough that writing letters to my mom wasn't helping anymore.

I sighed, balancing along the river's edge. Ignoring Plue's worried look, I stared up at the sky.

"Be careful Miss Lucy! Don't fall in!" yelled the fishermen passing by.

Waving my hand in response, I continued walking home.

 _Why do I have to be so weak? Am I just destined to constantly depend upon my friends and family?_

Thinking this made me feel even more depressed considering the mission I had just returned from.

 **~Flashback~**

I had finally felt confident enough to take on my first solo mission. With Natsu still in trouble for his stunts at the palace, and Gray going on missions with Juvia. Erza and Happy going off with Wendy and Carla. I was left alone with my rent due soon.

Thinking it over, I had decided to take a low risk job of retrieving some items for an elderly store owner in Lilica for 30,000 jewels.

Upon arriving, the owner had taken an instant dislike to my choice of clothing. Ignoring her intentional barbs and constant critic of me, I found out that I had to go into the basement to retrieve a couple of vials containing the special ingredients she needed.

Soon after stepping off the stairs, I walked face first into a spiderweb. Freaking out, I had begun swiping at my face and stumbling forward, only to bump into a crate and knocking over several items. The sound of glass breaking made me realize what had happened.

Looking around me, I saw that several of the vials had fallen and shattered. After cleaning up the glass I gathered up everything else and returned above stairs.

After I explained what had happened, she refused to pay me in full. So, in the end, I walked away with only 20,000 jewel.

 **~Flashback end~**

Reaching home, I walked in, planning to take a nice long bath when I was blinded by a flash of gold followed by a bell tone.

Blinking to clear my vision, I came face to face with Virgo. Jumping in shock, I stare at her, confused.

"Virgo? What is it?"

"Hime. The spirit king requests your presence in the spirit world. Please change into these." She said in her monotone voice, bowing. Handing me an outfit similar to the one on Tenrou, but with black trim and red highlights in between the ruffles.

After changing, I returned to my room to find Loke standing beside Virgo. Smiling at him, I walked forward and nodded to Virgo to transport us.

Then I was blinded by light once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Disclaimer:**  
 **I do not have the honor of owning the characters of Fairy Tail! That belongs solely to Hiro Mashima!**

 _ **Hope you liked it! Please leave any critics and ideas in the comments!**_  
 _ **(^_^)**_  
 _ **~Love, Lin~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Celestial Spirit World**

 **Lucy's POV:**

Blinking to clear my vision, I looked around at the splendor that was the spirit world. The colorful stars, planets and crystals in contrast to the dark blue space.

Remembering the first time I was here: we had gone to a resort to train for three months. After being tricked by Virgo to come here, we spent the day celebrating our return from our 7 year skip. Only to find out that one day here is equal to three months on earthland.

Spying movement to my left, I spotted Plue and the other Nicolas, as well as other spirits I didn't know, crowded around.

Confused by their actions, I look around, surprised to find not only mine, but Yukino's spirits, as well as the thirteenth key, bowing towards me.

Even more confused, I look behind me to find the Spirit King there.

Spinning around I greeted him with a confused smile, "Ohayo _(hello)_ Mustache Man! You requested me?"

"Ohayo, Old Friend. I have called you here to answer a question I have." He replied, stroking his giant mustache. "Why is it that you have yet to call upon the zodiacs since the Eclipse Project? Have they done something to warrant this neglect?"

Shocked I jumped forward, shaking my head and arms frantically and yelled out, "No no no! They didn't do anything wrong! I-I just. . ." I stop as I look down in shame.

"You just what, Old friend?" He inquired, seeming puzzled.

Fidgeting in discomfort at saying this out loud in front of everyone, I look at my feet.

" W-well. I've been feeling very insecure. . . not in magic, of course, but I don't feel as confident in myself anymore. I don't want to always have to rely on someone else. I want to become stronger so that I can protect my friends, just as they do for me."

As I said this, in the corner or my eye, I saw my spirits and friends smiling at me in pride. Looking back up, the Spirit King was smiling as well. Kneeling down, he reached out his hand, gesturing me forward.

Feeling confused again, I stopped in front of him. I smile, not sure what is going to happen.

"Old Friend. Lucy Heartfilia. Family to the Zodiacs and spirits. You have proven yourself to be strong in many ways, not only in mind and body, but in spirit as well. You bring pride to the title of Celestial Spirit Mage. I have seen your determination when you nearly sacrificed your life to bring Leo back to us. Your perseverance in fighting for Aries and Scorpio is unparalleled. The loyalty to your friends and never using them as tools is strong. The capacity of your heart is endless for you forgive those who try to right their wrongs."

Hearing this made me look down, blushing in embarrassment and pride. Everyone chuckled, making me even redder.

Suddenly Mustache Man let out a loud whistle.

"Old Friend. I have called for you a teacher. She has been wanting to meet you for quite some time. You will be training with her, as well as all of us, to become stronger. As you wished."

Confused, I looked around in time to see everyone closing their eyes. It was completely silent but for the sound of breathing. Then I could hear what, to me, sounded like wings, beating at the air. Then there was a loud screeching roar, that I recognized instantly.

Snapping my eyes up in shock, I looked up into the golden eyes of a dragon, as it landed in front of me. The wind tearing at my hair and clothes as I sunk to my knees.

" _Nani? (What?)"_

Then everything went black as I passed out.

 _~Next chapter will be up within the week._  
 _~ Love Lin ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail Guild**

 _ **~one month after Lucy completed her mission, roughly eight hours in the Spirit World~**_  
 _ **~math is hard so this might be off (-_-)~**_

 **No one's POV:**

It was chaos at the guild. No one could figure out where Lucy was. Her mission should have been completed in a matter of days.

Reedus was making posters of her to spread around. Levy was fidgeting while looking through some spell books to see if there was something of use there.

Cana was using her cards on a map of Fiore, trying to pin point where Lucy was. Guildarts had gone off to see if he could find information from villages he had been to. Macao and Wakabe were stress drinking.

Wendy and Carla were staying at Lucy's house to see if she came back there. Gajeel and Pantherlily stayed near Levy, trying to keep her calm. Natsu was out with Happy, scouring from above in hopes of seeing her.

Ezra was giving out orders to everyone who wasnt doing anything, while munching on her cake. Master and Mirajane were on the communication lachrima contacting their ally guilds. The Raijinshuu was sitting at their table waiting for any news, while Laxus leaned against the banister overlooking the guild.

Suddenly the doors were kicked open to reveal a grinning Loke and stern faced Capricorn.

Walking in, they were met by shocked silence until.

"Loke! Where's -?!" Cried Natsu as he and Happy flew inside the guild, only to have his face meet Erza's first, as she noticed the passed out Lucy in Capricorn's arms.

"Loke! Capricorn! What happened to Lucy?!" Mira cried as she too ran over to them.

Upon hearing this, everyone there ran forward to try to help their friend.

"Everyone _,_ please calm down. Lucy-san is fine. She just passed out while in the Spirit World." Wendy said as she walked in, with Carla close behind.

"Spirit World?" Master asked in surprise. "What was she doing there?"

"The Spirit King requested her presence in order to clear up a small matter." Capricorn stated calmly, making everyone shocked again. "Can someone please show meh the way to the infirmary?"

"Yes, yes of course. Wendy, please show him the way." Master said, still surprised.

"Ok! Follow me Capricorn-san!" Wendy said as she led him away.

Once they were out of site, everyone turned to look at Loke, who in turn sweatdropped at all the attention.

"Um. Why are you all looking at me? Didn't you know?" Loke asked.

"If we knew, then why do you think we were surprised at seeing you three? Hmm?" Mira asked back, darkly.

"Yes, why would we?" Ezra copied, summoning a sword.

Gulping in fright, Loke was about to answer when-

"Loke! Where's Luce?!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up, acting as if the hit hadn't affected him.

Sweatdrops could be seen on everyone inside the guild.

"Idiot! Stop yelling! Thats what we're trying to figure out!" Ezra yelled as she once again hit him on the head.

Satisfied that it was quiet once again, she turned back to Loke with a expectant expression.

"W-well as Wendy said before, Lucy just passed out while she was in the Spirit World. The King requested her presence to ask her something." Loke said timidly.

"What did he ask? Is everything ok?" Levy asked in concern.

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine. It's just that Lucy-sama hasn't summoned any of us, with the exception of Plue, since the Eclipse incident. He simply wanted to know the reason why." Capricorn stated as he came back into the main hall.

Shock and concern for Lucy spread throughout the guild. Even the Raijinshuu and Laxus were surprised by this.

Everyone knew that without her spirits, Lucy was practically powerless and could get hurt, or worse.

 _So why was it that she hadn't summoned them?_

This thought went through everyone's mind as they tried to figure out the reason.

Suddenly Natsu jumped up and seemed to be sniffing at something.

"What's that smell mixed in with Luce's? I recognize her normal key smells but there's something new. And it smells similar to something." Natsu questioned, making everyone go quiet.

"Fireball is right. There is a new scent mixed in with Bunny-Girl that is pretty similar, but at the same time not." Gajeel stated as he sniffed at the air as well.

"That is up to Lucy-sama to tell. We shall now take our leave. Come Leo." Capricorn stated as he grabbed onto Loke before disappearing in a flash of gold dust.

Confusion ran throughout the guild as this happened.

 _What will Lucy reveal once she wakes up?_


	4. Chapter 4

_~Dedicated to all my followers, critics, and supporters.~_

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

 **No one's POV:**

It was silent as everyone waited for Lucy to wake up. All any of them could think was that one of their own had been putting themselves in danger for no reason. Whether it was intentional or not made no difference to them.

All of the Dragon Slayers were gathered around in the corner, discussing what the new scent was and trying to figure out why it was so familiar... and yet different.

However, Master Makarov didn't join in on that conversation. He was too busy thinking about how one of his children could be so closely connected to someone as powerful as the Spirit King without him knowing. Sure, all celetial spirit mages were connected to the stars and light, but how on earth had Lucy become so close?

Shaking himself from these thoughts, he headed into the infirmary; Erza, Mira, and Laxus following close behind. As they exited the room, Mira called out over her shoulder "Lissanna, please contact everyone who went out to search as well as our allies and let them know that we found Lucy!"

"Okay", Lissanna called out, heading over to where the lachrima was placed.

As Master and the three mages went into the infirmary, they were glad to see Lucy sitting up. She didn't glance up when they entered though; her eyes trained on something in her hand. Looking closer, they noticed that it was a key; one that they had never seen before.

Clearing his throat, Master chuckled a bit when Lucy jumped, finally noticing their presence. Blushing in embarrassment, she glanced around in shock, noticing for the first time that she was actually back in Fairy Tail.

"Um...Master? What day is it," Lucy asked, scratching her head. "I know I was in the Spirit World for a while, but I'm not certain how long exactly..."

Erza spoke up, making the others look at her. "You were gone for a little over one month. I believe that accounts to about eight hours in the Spirit World."

Master blinked at her. "How is it that you know this," he asked, incredulous that yet another secret had eluded his knowledge.

Erza shrugged. "While we were training for the GMG, I went there with Team Natsu along with Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia. The Spirit King and the Zodiacs had made up a story about the Spirit World being on the verge of destruction. However, when we arrived, we realized that it was all just a ruse. They were throwing us a party for our return from Tenroujima. Virgo, before we left, explained that one day in that world equals three months here. We then had to leave so quickly for the GMG that it slipped my mind. We only had enough time to unlock our Second Origin with Crime Sorcere's help."

Master's face reddened in shock.

"Wait," Mira exclaimed! "You're saying that you guys only trained for one day?"

Laxus, Master, and Mira could only blink at them in surprise. Shaking it off, Master turned back towards Lucy, frowning.

"Now Lucy... What did Capricorn mean when he said you have only summoned Plue since Eclipse? Why would you take such a risk when on missions?" He asked her sternly.

Mira spoke up for her. "Master, Lucy hasn't gone on any big missions. In fact, I believe she has only gone on one since Ecilpse. Actually, Team Natsu hasn't gone on any misions. Natsu was suspended, so Gray has been going with Juvia. Erza and Happy joined up with Wendy and Carla on a few missions. Lucy only went on one when she needed money for her rent and she chose one that was surprisingly easy."

Being reminded of her mission, everyone watched in confusion as Lucy's face turned glum. Sighing she explained what had happened, causing Master to facepalm, Mira and Erza to giggle, and Laxus to shake his head in amusement.

"Lucy, my child. Why didn't you go on a mission with another team? Even though you went on a relatively easy mission, you could still have gotten hurt in your travels. Now don't take this the wrong way. I'm not doubting you, It's just that you ar-" Master started before being interrupted.

"I'm not as strong as the rest of my team. I know that Master. Ever since I joined the guild, all I've done is go on missions with Natsu, and then I joined Team Natsu. The only time I wasn't with them was when we went to Edolas, and then on Tenrou I was with Cana. I've never really done a mission on my own before. But when I finally do, it backfires. And that's what brings me to my idea." Lucy stated, causing everyone to stare at her in surprise.

"What idea?" Mira questioned.

"Master, I would like permission to go train with my spirits. Especially my newest one."

"Newest one?" Erza asked.

"Yes. The Spirit King actually sent me back with a good friend of his, who had been wanting to meet and train me. But I believe that she wouldn't want to be seen by many. It would probably cause a lot of panic." Lucy answered.

"Tch. What kind of spirit would cause a panic? If I remember correctly, that white haired chick in Sabertooth has the rest of the Zodiac while you have the other ten. All that leaves is the silver keys." Laxus stated, shocking everyone with his knowledge.

"Y-yes. That is correct. Yukino has the rest of the Zodiac and the forbidden thirteenth key. However, she isn't a Zodiac, nor a silver." Looking back to Master, she asked, "Master is this room soundproof? I don't want anyone, especially Natsu, finding out about her yet. If she wants to, I will introduce her later, but nobody else must know."

"No, Lucy this room isn't soundproofed. However I can put some runes up, or we can go to my office and discuss it there. It's up to you, but I would request that we wait for Guildarts to continue. He should know of this as well." Master suggested.

"I think it would be best to do the runes here. Leaving the infirmary would mean going through the guild hall and I don't think that's a good idea right now. Not with Lucy coming back unconscious." Mira said.

"I agree with Mira, and I don't mind waiting for Guildarts." Lucy agreed, smiling at Mira.

"In that case I'll go ask Warren to get in contact with hi-" Erza was saying as she headed out.

"Lucy!" Was yelled as the door was thrown open, by none other than Guildarts. Seeing her sitting up, he flung himself forward to hug her, wailing, "My poor sweet Lucy! Are you ok?! When I heard that you were missing, I rushed out to find you. Cana was so worried, and I can't have my baby girl worried now can I? Where were you?" This caused everyone to sweatdrop as they watched Lucy try to calm down the upset crash mage.

"I-i'm ok. I'm ok. I was just in the Spirit World and forgot to tell anyone before I left. Sorry about that. I will apologize to Cana when we are done here, ok?" Lucy stuttered out as Guildarts clung to her.

Coughing to smother his amusement, Master finally got the attention of Guildarts. Signaling him to stand up, he then turned to the door and started muttering. "Cloak of silence show thyself. Let all that voice be as death itself silent as the grave. So let the curtain fall! Silence, Onyx Dunada!"

Seeing a flash of light around the door and windows, Lucy sighed in relief before speaking. "Ok. Since Guildarts wasn't here earlier I'll sum it up for him. Basically I was taken to the Spirit World to meet with the Spirit King and he called a old friend of his who wants to train me. However nobody outside of this room is to know about her yet. Once she feels comfortable enough I will do so. The reason I was brought here unconscious was because I fainted from shock." Taking a deep breath she watched as everyone took in what she said.

"What kind of spirit is she that she shocked you enough to faint? I know you get scared easily but you don't normally faint." Ezra stated with a strained voice, face tight in fear.

"She actually isn't a spirit. She was forced to go to the Spirit World for protection. This will be the first time she has been back on Earthland since the year 777." Lucy said, glancing over to Laxus to see if he figured it out.

Hearing this, everyone seemed to slowly figure it out as she watched their faces become shocked once again.

"Y-you don't mean-" Erza stuttered before stopping.

"Yes. A dragon. A Celestial dragon to be precise." Lucy finished for her, nodding.

"B-but all the dragons are gone. They disappeared without a trace. Does this one know where they went?" Mira asked shakily.

Shaking her head, Lucy answered, "I don't know Mira. I haven't spoken to her at all. I only saw her once and then I woke up here with, what I assume is her key."

Holding out her hand, they all looked at the Bronzed key. Two pair of feathered wings jutting out of the top with swirled vines across them, two amber stones set in the metal, and what appeared to be chains wrapped around, leading to the bottom.

Seeing the key, Master looked back up to Lucy and asked, "Lucy, are you sure you wish to train with this being? I have never heard of a mage learning to control two different forms of one magic. Whatever your decision, I shall support it so long as no hurt comes to you or us."

"Yes Master. I do wish to train with her. I want to be stronger for my family, and for myself. I can't always rely on everyone else. I know nobody blames me for the trouble I have caused before, but I still feel guilt over it." Lucy said, looking down at the key.

"Then it's settled. I wish you luck in your training and for you to lose any guilt you may have about the past. Now where is it you wish to train, my child?" Master asked, smiling.

What Lucy said next shocked everyone in the room.

"I wish to train on Tenroujima Island, Master."

 _ **~Gomenesai!**_

 _ **I know it has been a long time since I last updated but I hope to do so more. I have had a lot of personal issues going on all at once, as well as my best friends graduation coming up, and everything just seems to become chaotic recently. Hoping you like the new chapter!**_

 _ **Comment and Vote please!**_

 _ **~Love Lin!~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recently on Moving Forward:**_

"Then it's settled. I wish you luck in your training and for you to lose any guilt you may have about the past. Now where is it you wish to train, my child?" Master asked, smiling.

What Lucy said next shocked everyone in the room.

"I wish to train on Tenroujima Island, Master."

 _ **Laxus's POV:**_  
 _(first time doing a guy's POV. Wish me luck!)_

"What?" gramps yelled out, causing all of us to flinch at the volume.

"Y-yes, Master?" Blondie stuttered out, seeming uncertain.

Taking a deep breath, gramps calmly said, "Lucy. Natsu told me about what happened to you, while on the island. Are you sure you wish to go back there?"

Not knowing what he's talking about, I leaned back against the wall, bored.

Looking down, Blondie grimaced as if in pain before replying, "Yes. I'm sure. If I can get along with Flare and Sabertooth after what they did, I can do this as well."

Hearing this, I held back a snarl as I remembered what Blondie was talking about. I had gotten my revenge on Raven Tail, but that chick, Minerva, had brutally beat her during one of the game challenges. Then again, I believe Erza beat her in the end.

Glancing around I noticed Erza and Mira with a dark aura and mad look to them. Knowing that Blondie got along with them more than anything, I just shrugged, before turning to Guildarts to see his reaction.

Surprisingly, he had the same dark aura and look to him. His hands were clenched, and the usual laidback smile was replaced with a grimace.

A sigh could be heard as gramps replied, "I guess there's only one thing left to do then. You have to take a S class mage along, of course. Who do you wish to go with you?"

Suddenly three voices said at once, "I'll go." Shaking my head, I watched as Guildarts, Erza and Mira seemed to have a mini fight about who was going.

Looking back, I watched as Blondie thought about it before glancing up at us. "Erza, you need to stay here to keep Natsu and Gray in check as well as help Wendy on any missions she decides to go on." This caused Erza to sulk, drawing small grins from all of us, even me.

"Mira your in charge of the bar so you can't come with me and you need to spend more time with your sister." Mira pouted before nodding.

"And Guildarts, are you certain about coming with me? I'm not sure exactly how long I'll be training, but it would most likely be close to a year." I heard Blondie mutter, _"Sorry Cana,"_ before continuing. "Also, don't you want to go on some missions with Cana?" Guildarts just sighed.

Pushing off the wall, I realized, "That leaves only me, Blondie. And no offense, but no way am I going off for a year just to help you train. Especially not without my team."

"Then they can come too. I mean, I've already gotten to know everyone else in the guild except for you four. All I really know about you guys is your names and magic. In the end you and your team are my only option left. Is that alright with you, Master?" She asked, turning away from me as I stood there in surprise.

Chuckling, gramps nodded his head. Furious, I turned around and left the room. Slamming the door I then headed towards the second floor to my team's table. Sitting down, I closed my eyes and ignored my team's questioning looks.

Not caring, I tuned out everyone else as gramps and the others came out. Looking towards them, I noticed how almost everyone was crowded around Blondie, asking questions. Sighing, I ignored it until my name was mentioned.

"Your doing what with Laxus?" Natsu all but screamed as Blondie told him about her leaving for training.

Smirking, I couldn't hold my chuckle as I asked in a mocking tone, "What's wrong Salamander? Scared I might do something to your little girlfriend?"

"Why you-!" Natsu started before being smashed by gramps' oversized hand from his position on the second floor banister.

"Enough! Now. As you may have heard, our Lucy has decided to go train with her spirits. Thus so, I have agreed under the condition of her taking a S class mage with her. Her decision is to take along Laxus and the Raijinshuu. There will be no further discussion on the subject. They will leave in three days and be back in a year or so. Now I expect you all to wish her well and good luck in this time." He said before jumping down to the bar.

Sighing, I turned to my team. Seeing their expressions almost made me laugh. Ever seemed to be interested in spending some time with Blondie as I noticed her smiling towards her. Freed just sighed, knowing that there was no getting out of this. Bickslow was probably the most excited. He was chuckling up a storm while smiling perversely, as he watched Blondie talking to her friends.

Shaking my head, I stood up and said, "Ok. You heard gramps. Get packing and say your fair wells to whoever you want and be at the station at seven sharp. I want to get to the port before noon if possible." Heading down, I looked one more time over at Blondie before closing the door.

 _ **~Time Skip!~**_  
 _ **(Three days later)**_  
 _(Early morning)_

 _ **Lucy's POV:**_

Sitting down on a bench nearby, I sighed as I ran my hand over Horologium's key to receive that it was only six-thirty-five. Slumping on the bench, I was glad I had asked Virgo to hold my luggage in the Spirit World instead of lugging it around.

Thinking about the past three days, I couldn't help but chuckle about how everyone was all depressed about my leaving. Even after reassuring everyone that I would call them whenever I was taking a break via lachrima.

Natsu was probably the most upset, followed by Levy. He saw it as me leaving the team even though I never would do that. Levy was sad because she lost her reading buddy until I got back. Of course I told her to use this time to get closer to Gajeel, which caused her to blush scarlet and Jet and Droy to fume in jealousy.

Erza hugged me close to her armored chest, almost knocking me out in the end. Gray just ruffled my hair while telling me to be careful, while Juvia sulked in the background muttering "love rival".

Wendy insisted that I don't hurt myself while training, and that when I get back we'll go on a mission together, along with Romeo. Carla just nodded to me with a simple "be safe". Gajeel surprisingly ruffled my hair while doing his signature laugh as Lily smiled at me.

Mira and Kinana promised to make me a specialty drink and snack for when I get back, and Cana told me that we would have a drinking contest then too. Lissanna said she would help keep Natsu in place while also looking after my apartment.

Nab said he would go on a job to get me a welcome back gift, but I didn't hold it to him. Vijeeter did a farewell dance, while Macao and Wakabe simply waved bye. Elfman stated, "Training is the man!" while patting me on the back.

Surprisingly enough my landlady was the most emotional of them all. She told me that until I returned the apartment was mine, but I had to pay for however long I was away. All the while, trying not to cry.

Shaking away my thoughts, I pulled out one of my keys and said, "Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!" Seeing a small puff of pink smoke, I smiled as Plue popped out onto my lap.

"Pun-puun!" He yelled as he spun around on my knees.

Squealing, I couldn't help but pull him close while saying how cute he is. Standing back up, I carried him towards the ticket booth to get our tickets.

"Hi! Can I get five tickets to-" I started, only to be interrupted from behind.

"Hargeon Town." Hearing this I turned around to see Freed. _(Is this right? I tried looking it up and couldn't find out if it was.)_

"Oh! Hi Freed. I didn't expect anyone else to arrive this early. I'm usually here to get the tickets first." I said, smiling at the green haired Rune mage.

Nodding his head, he replied, "Miss Lucy. And it seems that we do the same. I usually get the tickets myself."

Giggling, I replied back, "Yes it does! And please, no need for formalities. Just call me Lucy or anything else. After all, we're family right?"

Seeming surprised he nodded as I turned around. Confirming the destination, I grabbed the tickets along with Freed's hand, and pulled him over to the bench from earlier. Sitting down I smiled as Plue wiggled in my arms. Letting him go, I watched him waddle over to the lap of the dumbfounded mage beside me before startling him as he exclaimed, "Pun-puun!"

Laughing, I simply said, "that's Plue's way of saying hello."

Nodding his head, he reached forward to pet Plue. After a minute or so, in a puff of pink smoke, he waved as he disappeared.

Shocked Freed turned to me with a confused face. Smiling, I explained, "I allow him to come and go on his own. He probably wants to conserve his energy for the ride on the boat."

Again, Freed just nodded his head before looking around. Seeing this I asked, "Is something wrong?"

Looking at me he simply stated, "No. I was just wondering what time it was. Everyone should be here by seven."

Nodding, I ran my hand once more over Horologium's key to receive from him that it was now six-fifty-six. Telling Freed, he seemed shocked that I knew. Shrugging my shoulders at his confused look I said, "I'll explain it later. But since we're alone can I ask you something?"

Still looking confused he nodded. Smiling I asked, "I know this is personal but I need to know. Do you like Mira?"

Sputtering in shock, I was satisfied with his hardcore blushing. I looked around before leaning in to whisper, _"Just know this. I consider Mira to be like a second mother figure to me. So if you break her heart, you'll have me and several others to deal with."_ Leaning back, I was pleased to see that his earlier blush had left, leaving his face slightly pale in comparison.

Giggling, I was surprised to feel the presence of someone standing behind the bench. Turning around I met the stormy blue eyes of the one and only Laxus Dreyer. Seeing my shock, he smirked before looking at his second in command who sat there in what appeared to be a daze.

Reaching out, he lightly slapped the back of Freed's head, causing him to jerk forward before shooting straight up again while exclaiming, "Laxus-sama!"

 _ **~Should I have Guildarts come along after Cana ditches him to go on a quest? Or just have it be the Raijinshuu, Mavis and Lucy? (Next chapter will be a continuation of this scene.)**_

 _ **~I am publishing this right now because I will be unable to work on anything until next week (due to personal issues), and I already feel bad about not updating earlier than this.~**_

 _ **~Love, Lin!~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~I would just like to express how deeply sorry I am about not updating any of my stories. My phone got damaged during a fight with my mom and I had to wait till September to get a new one. Although I was able to use the computer, my cat constantly got in the way as well as doing chores around the house. I am hoping that with my new phone, I can update all of my stories faster.~**_

 _ **~On another note: please don't feel shy about criticising my works. All good and bad feedback helps me to create a better story.~**_

 _ **~Love, Lin!~**_

 **Recap:**

Sputtering in shock, I was satisfied with his hardcore blushing. I looked around before leaning in to whisper, _"Just know this. I consider Mira to be like a second mother figure to me. So if you break her heart, you'll have me and several others to deal with."_ Leaning back, I was pleased to see that his earlier blush had left, leaving his face slightly pale in comparison.

Giggling, I was surprised to feel the presence of someone standing behind the bench. Turning around I met the stormy blue eyes of the one and only Laxus Dreyer. Seeing my shock, he smirked before looking at his second in command who sat there in what appeared to be a daze.

Reaching out, he lightly slapped the back of Freed's head, causing him to jerk forward before shooting straight up again while exclaiming, "Laxus-sama!"

 **Lucy's POV:**

Smothering another giggle, I looked behind Laxus to see the rest of the group standing there grinning. Getting up I held out their tickets. Seeming surprised, they took them as we heard, "Train boarding for Hargeon!"

Rushing, we made it to the train just before the door closed. Sighing in relief, I looked around for an open booth, only to have my arm almost pulled out of it's socket by Laxus, as he strode towards the back of the car.

"H-hey! Where are you going? I don't see any open area's back here." I yelped, as he continued, ignoring me. Glancing back, I noticed Bickslow smirking while Evergreen seemed to be stifling a laugh with her fan, and Freed's face was finally back to its normal shade, as they followed behind in silence.

Finally reaching the last booth I noticed that it was empty and had the Fairy Tail symbol etched into the wooden flooring. Pushing me into the booth, Laxus and Bickslow sat across from me, Evergreen and Freed. Pulling on his sound pods, Laxus then proceeded to ignore us as we got settled.

 _ **(Walkway - Window)**_

 _ **(Bickslow - Laxus)**_

 _ **(Freed - Evergreen - Lucy)**_

Looking around, I took in the booth. The seats were plush and the floor was cleaner than others. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Evergreen smirking at my expression. Blushing lightly, I shrugged.

"So, Lucy. Why did you decide on us to accompany you on training? Not that I have an issue, I'm just curious. Also, where is your luggage?" Evergreen asked, confused.

Smiling, I replied, "I asked one of my spirits to hold it in the celestial spirit world for me until we get to the island. And I decided on bringing you guys with me because I want to get to know you all better. I already know everyone else at the guild pretty well. All I know about you is your names, magic and a few other small things."

"I see. Well do you have any questions for us?" Freed asked.

"Hmm. Not right now. Maybe when we are on the island."

"Ok Cosplayer Queen." Bickslow said, wiggling his tongue.

Puffing up my cheeks, I pouted, cause everyone but Laxus to laugh.

Peering at him I noticed that he looked a little green. Thinking about it I remembered he was also a dragon slayer, like Natsu, so he must have motion sickness as well. While I pondered about what I could do to help, I didn't notice that I was staring at him, nor the sly glances from the others.

 **~Time Skip~**

We had finally gotten off the train and were on our way to the port when I noticed Laxus stop and look behind us. Turning as well, I saw a small blue dot heading towards us. As it got closer, I realized that it was Wendy and Carla, yelling out for us to wait. Confused, I glanced at the others, only to see the same there as well. Landing softly in front of us, Carla settled into Wendy's arms to rest.

"Lucy-chan! Something arrived at the guild after you left. Master told me to bring it to you since it seemed important." Wendy exclaimed as she reached into the bag she carried with her. Pulling it out, I saw that it was a video lachrima, with a note attached to it. Handing it over, she continued, "it says it's from a Mrs. Spetto."

Surprised, I replied, "Thank you Wendy, Carla. I have no idea why she would send me something. I haven't seen her in over seven years. Thank Master for me, and stay safe while I'm gone. We have to be going now if we want to reach the island before nightfall." Leaning down, I enveloped them both in a hug and watched as they flew away, before walking to the ship with the others.

After getting everything settled, I went to the main room below deck. Putting the lachrima on the table before me, I pulled out the note:

 **Dear Miss Lucy,**

 **This is Mrs. Spetto's daughter. While helping my mother clean out the old Heartfilia Konzurn of any mementos that you might later wish to get back, we found this lachrima hidden behind some books. There was a note stating that it was for you. When we realized what it was, we wanted to send it to you as fast as possible but we somehow lost track of where we had put it. Only recently did we relocate it. We are now sending it to you in the hope of your happiness at this lovely gift.**

 **Sincerely, Laura Spetto.**

Smiling, I touched the lachrima and pushed a small portion of magic energy into it to play the video.

 _ **(Like what Éclair finds in Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess.)**_

Popping up in a holographic image, was my mother. Smiling, she seemed to fiddle with the lachrima a bit before stepping back to show my father in the background, seeming embarrassed.

"Layla. Are you sure about this? You know this makes me uncomfortable." My father complained as he tugged at his tie.

Shocked by his behavior I didn't notice until then, how young my father looked. My memory of my mother matched her appearance here, except she looked a little tired.

"Yes honey. Now the lachrima is recording, so go on." my mother urged.

"Hello Lucy. You probably already know this by the time you watch this video, but we are your parents. We are making this video so that you know how much we love you and hope you have a wonderful life. An-" he had began to recite.

"Oh Jude, stop being so stiff!" my mother interrupted in exasperation, rolling her eyes before smiling softly. "Hi sweetheart. It's momma and daddy. We made this video for your eighteenth birthday. Happy birthday!" she giggled.

I smiled as I saw my father's face when she interrupted him, before being shocked again as he laughed at her enthusiasm. I hadn't heard him laugh like that since before mom's passing.

"I bet your wondering where you are. Well have a look!" my mom exclaimed, grabbing the lachrima and taking it to the window. Viewed through the glass was a five or six year old me sitting on the grass playing with a doll _**(Gonzales/Michelle)**_ and Capricorn standing in the background, smiling down at me as I talked to him.

"Aren't you the cutest little angel! You are going to be so beaitiful when you get older we'll have to barracade the house from all your suitors. Oh, we should probably begin our surprise before you decide to come in and interrupt. Capricorn can only occupy you for a while before he needs to go back." she said, walking towards my father as she set the lachrima back down on the stand.

As I watched, my father walked over to our old Grande piano and proceeded to play a soft melody as my mother began to sing.

 **~Song: Strong - Sonna Rele - Cinderella (Piano Version) on the Kurt Hugo Schneider channel.~**

 **~The reason I chose this song was because it makes me think of what Lucy embodies within Fairy Tail.~**

 **~Kurt as Jude and Sonna as Layla (in the video)~**

 _ **~song's to long for me to type~**_

I could feel tears falling down my face as I listened to them singing together. As the song came to an end, I noticed that my mother seemed a little out of breath when my father led her to sit down. Seeming to catch her breath, she smiled and said, " Well happy birthday sweetie! I hope you enjoyed your present. Now it's time for us to go. Momma loves you, my little light." She seemed to tear up a bit as she waved before the video cut off.

Smiling through my tears, I reached up to wipe them away. Not noticing the three mages who were watching from the doorway.

 _ **~I would like to thank all of my followers and readers for your support. I love you, my little Dracos. May your wings carry you far Into the future.~**_

 _ **~Love, Lin!~**_


	7. Authors Note - name change options

I know many of you are waiting for a new chapter, but I have recently seen a lot of other stories that have the same title as mine does. I was thinking of changing the name to one of these:

Moving On

New Beginnings

Stepping Forward

Starting Anew

or

Keeping it Moving Forward

I will post a poll on my profile for you to use or you can just post your ideas in the reviews.

This will stay up for a week so you have plenty of time to think about it and when the time is up I will see the outcome and post the next chapter.

Thank you for following my stories!

~Love, Lin!~


End file.
